Hatsune Miku
Miku Hatsune (初音ミク Hatsune Miku) is the first installment in the Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series created by Crypton Future Media. It is considered as the most popular and well known Vocaloid. The name of the title and the character of the software was chosen by combining Hatsu (初, first), Ne (音, sound), and Miku (未来, future) thus meaning "the first sound to the future." The data for the voice was created by sampling the voice of Saki Fujita (藤田 咲, Fujita Saki),http://www.artsvision.co.jp/data.php?id=1019 Fujita Saki's Official Profilehttp://yaplog.jp/saki-ohana/ Fujita Saki's Blog a Japanese voice actress. History The First Vocaloid "Diva" thumb|right|Miku's orginal boxart avatar Before Miku was released, Vocaloid was not much more than an obscure program. Nico Nico Douga played a fundamental role in the recognition and popularity of the software. Soon after its release, users of Nico Nico Douga started posting videos with songs created by the software. According to Crypton, a popular video with a comically-altered Miku holding a leek, singing levan Polkka, presented multifarious possibilities of applying the software in multimedia content creation. As recognition and popularity grew, Nico Nico Douga became a place for collaborate content creation. Popular original songs written by a user would generate illustrations, animation in 2D and 3D, and remixes by other users. Other creators would show their unfinished work and ask for ideas. On October 18, 2007, an Internet BBS website reported that she was suspected to be victim of censorship by Google and Yahoo!, since images of Miku did not show up on the image searches. Google and Yahoo denied any censorship on their part, blaming the missing images on a bug that does not only affect "Hatsune Miku" and related keywords but other search keywords as well. Both companies expressed a willingness to fix the problem as soon as possible. Images of Hatsune Miku were relisted on Yahoo on October 19. Cultural Impact Spreads thumb|right|HRP-4C dressed up as Miku A manga called Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix began serialization in the Japanese manga magazine Comic Rush on November 26, 2007, published by Jive. The manga is drawn by Kei, the original character designer for Miku. A second manga called Hachune Miku no Nichijō Roipara! drawn by Ontama began serialization in the manga magazine Comp Ace on December 26, 2007, published by Kadokawa Shoten. Miku sometimes wears glasses in the manga, and Rin and Len call her "onee-chan" (big sister). A yonkoma webcomic made by artist Minami called Chibi Miku-san can be found on his webpage, as well as on Danbooru(the site itself is 18+), but for a safe search of Danbooru, try Safebooru. At CEATEC Japan 2009, Boffin, in joint with Yamaha had the robot model HRP-4C react to the Vocaloid software for demostrational purposes. She was dressed up to look like Hatsune Miku for the demo.http://kotaku.com/5376897/sega-psp-vocaloid-character-turned-into-robot Sega Robot Miku Miku's first appearance in an anime is in episode 13 of Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei in which she (and other Vocaloids) auditioned to dub Otonashi Meru's voice. For online multiplayer games, the Japanese version of PangYa started a campaign with Hatsune Miku on May 22, 2008 in which she is included as one of the characters. Her first appearance in a video game is in 13-sai no Hellowork DS (Job Placement for the Age of 13) for the Nintendo DS where she is included as one of the characters. Miku Hatsune also stars in a video game of her own, Miku Hatsune - Project Diva on the Playstation Portable (PSP) in Japan. In Tales of Graces (Wii), she is a downloadable costume for one of the characters. Miku was also the subject of one of the most controversial uses of the legal agreements of any Vocaloid producing studio was from the Democratic Party of Japan, whose running candidate, Kenzo Fujisue, attempted to secure the use of Miku's image in the Japanese House of Councillors election of July 11, 2010. The hope was that the party could use her image to appeal to younger voters. Although Crypton Future Media rejected the party's use of her image or name for political purposes, Fujisue released the song "We Are the One" using her voice on Youtube, by only replacing her image with the party's character in the music video.http://news.livedoor.com/article/detail/4858322/Election Activity Plan Standstill of a Democratic Diet member with "Don't Use Politics" Append - the Future of Miku thumb|right|Miku's append boxart On April 30, 2010, Miku Append, a data library which consisted of six new Miku voicebanks, was released. Both the Miku product and the Append product exist and are sold separately, and the voicebanks of Miku Append are different from the voicebank the original Miku has. All the new voicebanks were voiced by Saki Fujita: Soft, Sweet, Dark, Vivid, Solid, Light. Crypton announced that this is an append disk (an addition which offers extension to computer softwares and is similar to expansion packs in English) and users need the original Miku to utilize Miku Append. It costs collectively slightly under the original Miku price.http://www.crypton.co.jp/cv01a Crypton Miku Append While they had been announced on Miku's second birthday, they were released over eight months later. The different appends are meant to capture the "moods". The original appends planned had been "soft", "very small", "dark-prototype", "vivid", and "solid". However, "very small" was replaced with "sweet", "dark-prototype" became "dark", and "light" was added. Prior to the release, demos had constantly been put on Crypton's website. These included productions by various Vocaloid producers from Nico Nico Douga. Ryo's "Black Rock Shooter" 2M mix had also been done with one of the beta voicebanks. In December 2009, demo software versions of "soft" and "dark" were released. They did not allow VSQ saving, but did allow .wav rendering, which led to a stream of videos released on Nico Nico Douga. Usage Miku has been used for a variety of songs in very different areas. Her voice is higher pitched than her predessor Meiko and her voice allows for manipulation in a variety of ways. Miku has a great amount of help within the Vocaloid fandom to make improve her usage as well as a vast array of different songs made by other Vocaloid 2 users as examples. Some songs have undergone a large amount of voice editing or use aids as such VocaListener. As she is a Japanese Vocaloid and is not predicated on singing in English as well as any other Japanese only Vocaloids, she does not have voicebanks for English pronunciations. http://pikaia-pictures.com/data/hatsune-miku.html Miku’s Pronunciation List This is why she often has a very strong Japanese accent when she is singing in English and even an experienced "Japanese to English" user may take many hours to use her for an English song. http://gihyo.jp/lifestyle/serial/01/vocaloid/0005OSTER project’s Blog The Append voicebanks exist side by side with the orginal voicebank, giving Miku a total of 7 possible voicebanks to choose from for users with both plug-ins. (comparative verification of 7 voicebanks) Albums supercell ~ supercell feat.初音ミク :Release Date: August 27, 2008 :Number of Discs: 1 :Format: Limited Edition :Label: Sony Music Entertainment (Japan) Inc. :#恋は戦争 (Love is War) :#ハートブレイカー (HeartBreaker) :#ブラック★ロックシューター (Black★Rock Shooter) :#くるくるマークのすごいやつ (Let's Spin Wildly!) :#ライン (Line) :#ワールドイズマイン (World is Mine) :#嘘つきのパレード (Parade of Liars) :#その一秒スローモーション (This Second in Slow Motion) :#ひねくれ者 (The Rebel) :#またね (Matane) ;Track listing First Sound Story~ 19’s Sound Factory (Sweets(lol)-P) :Release Date: August 20, 2008 :Number of Discs: 1 :Label: Independent Label :ASIN: B001CQCJ28 :#Birth :#Voice :#メランコリー (Melancholy) :#Tears In Blue :#Dear :#Gratitude ;Track listing Re:package ~ livetune feat.初音ミク :Release Date: August 27, 2008 :Number of Discs: 1 :Format: Limited Edition :Label: Victor Entertainment Inc. :Length: 79 min. 26 sec. :ASIN: B001BOBYO0 #Anthem #Packaged #Over16bit! #Shooting Star #Nijiiro #Momiji #Light Song #Lela-Horn #Hibi no Yume Omoi #Finder #Dokidoki Heart Tune #Strobe Nights #Last Night, Good Night #Packaged -piano ver.- #Our Music Re:MIKUS ~ livetune feat.初音ミク :Release Date: March 25, 2009 :Number of Discs: 1 :Label: Victor Entertainment Inc. :#ファインダー (kz's DSLR remix) :#Packaged (kisk baker's yogamix) :#Light Song (Hiroyuki ODA (Hanasoumen-P) remix) :#椛 (The Standard Club PIANO DANCE REMIX) :#虹色 (Version by ryo from supercell) :#ファインダー (imoutoid's "Finder Is Not Desktop Experience Remix") :#Last Night, Good Night (みくすびとremix feat.らっぷびと) :#リラホルン (kz's Drillhole In My Brain remix) :#ストロボナイツ (RAM RIDER remix) :#our music (kz's The Beginning of The End remix) :#D.E.N.P.A. (クラブイベントタイトルソング) :#Heart Beat :#carol (original by kisk baker) :#サイハテ (original by Kobayashi Onyx) ;Track listing Sakura no Ame (桜ノ雨) ~ absorb/absorb feat.初音ミク :Release Date: November 28, 2008 :Number of Discs: 1 :Format: Single, Enhanced, Maxi :Label: Nippon Crown = music = :Length: 41 minutes :ASIN: B001F10YTA :#桜ノ雨 -standard edit-(absorb) :#桜ノ雨(absorb) :#桜ノ雨 -less vocal-(absorb) :#桜ノ雨 -合唱ピアノ伴奏ー(absorb) :#桜ノ雨 -standard edit-(absorb feat.初音ミク) :#桜ノ雨 (absorb feat.初音ミク) :#桜ノ雨 -less vocal-(absorb feat.初音ミク) ;Track listing Miku no Kanzume (みくのかんづめ)~ OSTER-project feat.初音ミク :Release Date: December 3, 2008 :Number of Discs: 1 :Label: Indies Label -music- :ASIN: B001HRRW9C :#Intro :#恋スルVOC@LOID (VOC@LOID in Love) :#フリートーク#1 (Free Talk #1) :#フキゲンワルツ :#おやすみのうた (Good Night Song) :#フリートーク#2 (Free Talk #2) :#Dreaming Leaf-ユメミルコトノハ- :#片想イ VOC@LOID (VOC@LOID in One-sided Love) :#つきうさぎ (Moon Rabbit) :#フリートーク#3 (Free Talk #3) :#RING×RING×RING :#ちょこまじ☆ろんぐ :#デジネコポップヌコミックス :#フリートーク#4 (Free Talk #4) :#8月の花嫁 (October Bride) :#ミラクルポイント (Miracle Paint) :#フリートーク#5 (Free Talk #5) :#恋スル大合唱 ;Track listing Jewel Colors ~ ave;new feat.初音ミク :Release Date: February 14, 2008 :Number of Discs: 1 :#Jewel Colors :#true my heart -HATSUNE mix- :#snow of love -HATSUNE mix- ;Track listing Up in the Higher Skies :Release Date: 2008 :#Stratosphere (ストラトスフィア) (2008 remix) :#Dragoon (feat. Yamai) :#Space rocket delivery service (ロケット宅宙便) :#Song of Pixie (Bossa study) :#Electropneumatic girls (電空少女) (Caramel-ICE version) :#Soar (UHS version) :#Stratosphere (ストラトスフィア) (Exaggerate mix) :#Space rocket delivery service -cool- (ロケット宅宙便 クール) (Flights rocket version) :#Stratosphere (ストラトスフィア) (Fine weather mix) :#Song of pixie :#Electropneumatic girls (電空少女) (Azuki-ICE version) :#Dragoon :#Soar (Uta-balla remix) :#To your original (キミノモトヘ) ;Track listing Hatsune Miku 1st Song Album :Number of Discs: 1 :#Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru :#Heki i Usagi :#Tori no Uta :#Tsuki no Shizuku :#Mirai no Eve :#Platina :#Futari no Mojipittan :#Uninstall :#Ano Subarashi Ai wo Mou ichido :#Angel Voice :#Ievan Polkka :#True my Heart -Vocaloid2 Special Edit- :#Melodies of Life :#You :#Anata no Utahime :#True my Heart -Short Version- Sakura Saori with Hatsune Miku :#Lost my Music :#Lemonade Ice-cream :#Ne ni ge de reset! :#Cruel angel thesis ;Track listing Vocarhythm :Release Date: March 4, 2009 :Number of Discs: 1 :#Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu :#Koisuru Voc@loid :#Packaged :#Yuuhizaka :#Miracle Paint :#Anata no Utahime :#Electric Angel :#Koneko no Paya Paya :#Gekka no Himeuta :#Kono Omoi Tsutae Takute :#Eikyuu ni Tsuduku Gosenfu :#Time Limit :#Monochroact :#Celluloid :#Infinity ;Track listing Notable Miku Hatsune songs ::At least there are 67,000 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 144,000 videos on Youtube which are related to Miku Hatsune.http://www.nicovideo.jp/search/%E5%88%9D%E9%9F%B3%E3%83%9F%E3%82%AF Search "初音ミク" on Nico Nico Dougahttp://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=%E5%88%9D%E9%9F%B3%E3%83%9F%E3%82%AF+vocaloid&aq=f Search "初音ミク" on Youtube ::More than 320 of her songs were inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame on Nico Nico Douga (exceeded 100,000 views) & recorded in over 6,000 mylists. ::Songlists: Youtube Playlist1 Youtube Playlist2 Black★Rock Shooter Music and lyrics by ryo (A member of supercell) Video by huke (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :Black★Rock Shooter tells of the narrator's despair and hopelessness as they wander aimlessly, searching for something important to them that they presumably lost. Eventually the narrator gains new hope and decides to move on into the future with courage. Main article: Black★Rock Shooter みくみくにしてあげる♪ / Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) Music and lyrics by ika *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) :One of the most iconic Miku songs, often operating as an "anthem" for Miku and VOCALOID. The lyrics are Miku announcing herself to the world. This song is often covered and rewritten for other VOCALOIDs, especially when the VOCALOID is a newcomer. 恋スルVOC@LOID / Koisuru VOC@LOID (VOC@LOID in Love) Music and lyrics by OSTER-project *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) : Another early work that personified Miku by OSTER-project. Miku sings a small love to her owner. This song, Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru and Packaged are the three pillars that set the model of the personification of Vocaloids, which inspired many succeeding composers. Packaged Music and lyrics by kz *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) : One of the early leading works of Miku. Miku sings her gratitude of being "unpacked" and receiving singing ability. This song also spread the name of Miku along with Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru and Koisuru VOC@LOID. 恋は戦争 / Koi wa sensou (Love is War) Music and lyrics by ryo (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :This song tells of how she is willing to fight for who she loves. Miku declares that "love is war" and that in the end, she will make her love only see her. Love is War has been a very popular song and has covers by almost every official vocaloid including Rin/Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, MEIKO, KAITO, Leon, etc. Due to the songs popularity, it has been translated many times in English by different translators and although the lyrics may slightly change, the overall meaning is the same. Melody Music and lyrics by mikuru396 PV by ussy-P (motion and editing) /(modeling data by kio) *Nicovideo broadcast (original) *Nicovideo broadcast (3D PV by ussy-P and Kio) *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles)] :A song accompanied with an early 3D PV, portraying Miku standing among a landscape of turning gears. The song is about Miku's gratefulness to VOCALOID users for giving her a song to sing, and how she wants to move people with her song. The song is very famous and both the song and the PV are instantly recognizable to most VOCALOID fans. メルト (Melt) Music and lyrics by ryo *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :This song is about a shy girl who's in love. She gets her bangs cut, and hopes he will notice, all the while encouraging herself to look cute. Her love is pure; she says that she loves him because it is he she likes and not because she's in love with being in love, but it would melt her to confess. Then, it rains. She has an collapsible umbrella in her bag, which she thought was too small, but the boy joins her under the umbrella of his own will. Heart pounding, she is so happy she could cry, because in Japan sharing an umbrella is a sign of shared feelings and associated with couples. When they reach the station, she almost tells him to hold her because she doesn't want to leave him, and can't believe herself. :Multiple fanmade PVs for "Melt" exist; most of them feature Miku as the protagonist, acting out the events described by the song. The "boyfriend" character is often represented by a man whose face isn't seen (a technique often used to represent "Master", or the Vocaloid user), or at times by Kaito. :"Melt" and its PVs are so popular on Nico Nico Douga and Youtube that it has been featured in some Nico Nico Medleys, and has many covers and parodies both by live musicians and other Vocaloids. サイハテ / Saihate (The Furthest Place) Music and lyrics by Kobayashi Onyx *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :An introspective, slightly romantic song about a person trying to accept the loss of someone they were close to. The song is often most-recognized by the imagery it is accompanied by in videos: Miku, dressed in a black dress suit, wandering a whimsical, monochrome fantasy land decorated by yin-yangs, spirals, butterflies and zebras. This song received multiple versions, including graffiti art, a karaoke medley, and many different covers. 初音ミクの消失 - DEAD END- / Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END-) Music and lyrics by cosMo(Bousou-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :A song about Miku's uninstallation. She realizes that she is not equal to a human being, still her wish is to keep on singing. The lyrics are narrated with the upper limit tempo 240 BPM. This kind of strange, irrational song is known as "dempa song" (meaning "obsessive song") in Japan. It's also been covered by most of the official Vocaloids as well. ワールドイズマイン (World is Mine) Music and lyrics by ryo (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :The song is about a spoiled girl who believes herself to be a "princess" that the world revolves around, and her struggles with falling in love with a standoffish boy. There are many PV variations for this song, but the narrator is almost always portrayed as a short-tempered and fickle Miku (interesting because of the meek and sweet-tempered manner that Miku is often portrayed with) but with a "tsundere" side. :In addition to the Miku version of World Is Mine, called the "Women's Side", there is a "Men's Side" performed by Kaito telling the story from the "prince's" point of view. There is also a version that mixes both the Men's and Women's Sides, making a complete story. Also, there are famous covers by other vocaloids including Rin/Len Kagamine and Meiko. The lyrics in these covers are changed so that they match up with each characters perspective. :"World is Mine" is very popular among female singers on Nico Nico Douga and Youtube, and has received multiple covers. ぽっぴっぽー / PoPiPo Music and lyrics by Lamaze-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast :PoPiPo is a catchy, almost non-sensical song in which Miku sings about vegetable juice and how wonderful it is. She eventually picks a certain type of juice ("the green juice") for the listener. :PoPiPo has proven to be an infectious song, spawning countless covers by both other Vocaloids and human singers in various languages, as well as several fanmade PVs and parodies. :Many of the other Vocaloids have covered the song; Luka has done a "bilingual" version. The lyrics remain the same except for the color of the juice, which depends on the singing Vocaloid (Rin and Len's is yellow, Teto's is red, Sonika's is yellow-green). One particularly infamous cover was done by Tako Luka. ロミオとシンデレラ / Romeo & Cinderella Music & Lyric by doriko Illustration by nezuki *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :Miku is a girl who wants to be with the boy she loves, but her parents don't want her to be with him. She at first compares the boy to Romeo and herself to Juliet, but then remembers the sad fate of Juliet and desires to be as fortunate as Cinderella in order to achieve her goal. Innocence Music & Lyric by Kazu-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) :A song created in the midst of "the copyright trouble." The lyrics won the sympathy of many and became another signature song of Miku. 裏表ラバーズ / Ura-Omote Lovers (Two-Faced Lovers) Music and lyrics by Genjitsutouhi-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast :A song that has been in the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking for 13 consecutive weeks (#1 for one of those weeks). It is also covered by many Nicovideo singers. Palette World Breakdown Music & Lyric by CYTOKINE Illustration by Tsukimido *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube broadcast : This near professional-quality MAD of an original song by Hatsune Miku paired with some especially lovely visuals from a doujinshi circle has risen to #4 on the Nico Anime Rankings. The MAD came into being as a joint Comiket 76 production from Cytokine (Music) and circle Tsukimodo (Artwork), who released this video as part of this Miku DVD for the event. Nebula Music, Lyric and Illustration by Tripshots Guitar by Yusuke *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast : A superb 3D CG PV that entered the top Nico charts during the height of Miku Hatsune and Megurine Luka's rivalry in the Nico Nico charts. 闇色アリス / Yamiiro Alice (Dark Alice) Music and lyrics by samfree *NicoVideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :A rather unique MAD presenting Miku in gothic lolita-esque fashion, this song was able to secure a spot on the Nico Nico daily charts at No.2 at 56,000 views during the height of competition between Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku. Joker Music and lyrics by Futomomo-P * Original video Nicovideo broadcast *Original Video Youtube Broadcast :Miku tells the story of two girls who are playing a card game. There is a popular a fanmade PV using MMD with a fan’s own interpretation. ローリンガール (Rollin' Girl) Music and lyrics by Genjitsutouhi-P *Original video Nicovideo broadcast *Original video YouTube broadcast *YouTube broadcast a fanmade PV (with subtitles) (Note: The link leads to a fan's PV, which includes a fan's interpretation.) : This song hit #2 on the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking the week after it debuted in the Rankings. The lyrics are very vague, but the general idea is that a girl with far-off dreams and a history of constantly "failing" takes to "rolling", even though her goal is still too far away and she would rather "stop her breathing". In the end, she is comforted by an unknown person/people. 結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 / Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses) Music and lyrics by Hachi *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with english subtitles) 初めての恋が終わる時 / Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends) Music and lyrics by ryo (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) 歌に形はないけれど / Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo (Though Songs Have No Forms) Music and lyrics by doriko Illustration by nezuki *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast ＊ハロー、プラネット。(＊Hello, Planet.) Music and lyrics by Sasakure-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) :This song is based heavily on the NES 8-bit Adventure games, with a cheerful tone that offsets the somewhat dark lyrics. :In the song, Miku is a robot on a post-apocalyptic Earth. Her master has put her in a shelter with a plant that she is supposed to take care of. Miku sets off to find her master, enduring pain, damage, and occasional visions of her master. She finds his grave and begins to cry. Her tears water the plant and make it grow, and Miku, beaten down, ascends to heaven where she meets her master at last. :The plant is shown to be growing on Earth, re-establishing the possibility of life on Earth. 火葬曲/ Kasoukyoku (Music of Cremation) Music and lyrics by No.D *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube Broadcast SPiCa Music by Toku-P Lyrics by Toku-P and kentax Guitar by Dadiburaotoko *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube Broadcast This song is in a mischief of a constellation. The character for the PV is Miku, but in a different costume. ARiA Music by Toku-P Lyrics by Toku-P , linoand 木緒なち Guitar and video by sleepwalker Bass by ORYO Illustration by refeia Designed by 木緒なち *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast : Very beautiful PV produced by refeia and composed by Toku-P. Do note that the character depicted in the PV is not Miku. Her name is ARiA, a character made by the members who produced the work. According to the video, A.R.i.A. is a short of “Autonomous Reactive integral Attribute” http://dic.nicovideo.jp/v/sm10544006 Ievan Polkka Miku's cover and video by Otomania Illustrated by Tamago *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :Song originally from Loituma. Argueably Miku's most famous song, this version is a parody of the infamous video showing Orihime Inoue from Bleach twirling a negi to an infinite loop of the Ievan Polkka's 5th stanza. Miku's version stars Miku Hachune (はちゅねミク), who is a blank-eyed doll-like chibi version of Miku with a gaping mouth that waves a negi in time to the music. :Main article and detailed information:Ievan Polkka くるっと・おどって・初音ミク / Kurutto, Odotte, Hatsune Miku (Turn, Dance, Hatsune Miku) 3D CG video by gragra “Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten” written by Kanou Kawashima, lyrics by Reo Rinoduka Miku’s cover by Omasenokoutarou KAITO’s chorus by mk *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast : It features Nendoroid-like Miku Hatsune, Rin & Len Kagamine, Kaito, Meiko, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru dancing to the 9th ending theme of the anime Sgt. Frog. At the end, all of them dance =Caramelldansen=. 炉心融解 nitamagoMix Remix/ Roshin Yuukai nitamagoMix Remix Originally sung by Rin Kagamine Music and Lyric by iroha Music arranged and Miku’s cover by baker Illustration by Nagimiso *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast :A remix of Kagamine Rin's original Meltdown, now sung by Hatsune Miku in this creative remix by baker, the video was able to climb all the way up to No.2 in the Nico Nico Daily charts and was able to receive 44,000 views in a very short period of time. 'No More Heroes 2: Desprate Struggle's Bizzare Jelly 5 Stage Theme ' Composed & Arranged by: MARU and Nobutaka Ichiki Originally Composed by: Jun Fukada *Youtube Broadcast : This song proves that No More Heroes is the test of Otaku Knowledge. The game uses words like "Otaku", "Cosplay",and "Moe". But the TRUE test comes from this song from the sequel. There are two kinds of people in this world that played the sequel: The people who just think that the track is usual generic Japanese techno, or the people who realize that Miku sings starting from 2:03. This song is notable as its possibly the first Miku song to make it into a retail game released in America. JOKER Trivia *Miku is often mistaken as the very first Vocaloid ever produced by those new or unfamiliar to the softwares history, or the first Vocaloid 2 released. While she was the first Vocaloid 2 to be released for the Japanese market, it was PowerFX's Sweet Ann who claimed the place as the first Vocaloid 2 to be released, she was released 2 months prior to Miku. *Sound Horizon, a popular band that uses music to tell stories, used Miku Hatsune in their third single "Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido". *In Sega's game "Vocaloid Project Diva: Dreamy Theater", for the Playstation 3, Miku Hatsune can gain acess to a costume based off Sega's very own Ulala from Space Channel 5, an older dancing game from Sega. She gains Ulala's trademark white Space Channel 5 Uniform, and her hair and eyes change to Ulala's hair and eye colors. *When KEI designed Miku, his only direction was that Miku was an android and her colours (based on YAMAHA synthesizer's signature blue-green color). The digital design on Miku's skirt and boots are based off synthesizer program colours and the bars represent the actual bars within the program. Miku was orginally intended to have a different hairstyle, but KEI stuck to pigtails after trying them out. http://vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/3475-our-favorite-vocaloids-interview-with-kei/Kei interview Gallery b153282a207e4c79b1efc915595c06d5.jpg|Art by KEI. 590c0b79e0fff1cc206d45698632ef36.jpg a6f655cd3d88aa3699893ac433342619.jpg|Cover of the unofficial manga Hatsune Mix ddd2246eab0d3181ba7a7ebec35ff625.jpg|Cover of Vocaloid art book by KEI sample-63992ac7d975ab4977473956a82c24a1.jpg d521dd670fc60caa1a3a4edd0be4b429.jpg 33881e7249bcc2181caa13bf758c300d.jpg|Early concept design f67cd679bcf96452b2e336831ee28644.jpg See also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Miku Hatsune References Category:Vocaloid2